Truth Time
by JacNaylorGingerNinja
Summary: One shot about Janny


**Really hope you enjoy reading it. Sorry if it's slightly crap, I thought of it late last night. Anyway... enjoy!**

Even though it was Spring, it was still cold and bitter in the evenings.

Jac fumbled the keys in her door with her numb fingers. It had been a long day at work and all she wanted now was to snuggle up with the one she was meant to be with. The one she really loved. The one who wasn't here. Jonny.

When she finally opened the door, she had to step back in shock. There was someone there. Someone on _her _sofa in _her _house! This someone worked at the hospital because he had blue scrubs on and had his head buried in his hands. He was so zoned out, he hadn't even noticed Jac had walked into her apartment. Jac slowly and quietly put the keys back in her bag, but clearly not quietly enough!

"Jac!" said Jonny, who was, of course, the man on the sofa who was now turned round facing Jac

"How the hell did you get in?" asked Jac, not bothered about how he is

"You keep a key celotaped to your door, I grabbed that one" replied Jonny as Jac slammed her door closed. This made Jonny jump slightly. He didn't know whether she meant to slam the door, or whether she was really angry

"I could arrest you!" replied Jac

"Are you going to?" replied Jonny, actually knowing the answer

"Well. I mean. Well no. That's not the point Jonny! Why are you in my flat?"

Jonny paused not really knowing how to say it. Jac gestured his to get on with it

"Jac. We said things we shouldn't have. We both did. Some of us _did_ things we shouldn't have" Jonny said with a grin on his face. He looked up and saw Jac was not amused and was still standing by the door.

"Talk to me Jac. Just talk. Mo said that you..."

"Mo said what!" Jac interrupted

"She said that you were at the gynaecologists. Why? Please tell me" Jonny said like a little kid. Jac put her bag down and hung her coat up, not taking an eye of Jonny

"Why do you care anyway?" asked Jac, slowly walking to the sofa, as she was in a bit of pain, she just didn't want to show it

"Because I love you, I know you love me too Jac" Jac nodded in approval

"What do you want to know?" she asked quietly, getting up to boil the kettle

"What's this? Don't say it's not yours. It's truth time Jac Naylor" said Jonny, waving Jacs ultra-sound in the air

"Where the hell did you get that?" replied Jac, slightly angry and slightly confused

"It dropped out of your pocket the other day, honest! I didn't give it to you because. Cuz. Cuz well I was scared. I didn't know how we were. I wanted the right moment!" For a few moments they were silent. They just looked at each other, not knowing what to say or do. Where to start. They were like complete, foreign strangers to each other

Suddenly, Jac had a horrible pain in her abdomen. She tried not to show it but she was failing. She bit her cheek until the pain was too much to even stand. She fell on the sofa next to her, clutching the painful side

"Jac? Jac? Are you okay?" Jonny asked, not really knowing what to do. It was an obvious question but it had to be asked. It's the first thing you say to anyone when they're clearly in pain, isn't it?

Jac felt so many emotions now, hurt, tired, cold, happy Jonny was there, annoyed, angry and worried about all the explaining she had to do.

Jac blinked away the tears that had fallen from her eyes from the pain, as Jonny held her close to his chest. After that, it was all a bit of a blur.

Jac woke up very early in the morning with wet, stinging, red eyes. She was tightly cuddled up to Jonny and she couldn't remember what had gone on much the night before. All she remembered was a lot of crying, truth, confessions, cuddling and kissing too! 'At least the truth is out now', thought Jac whilst getting up to get a drink for her sore throat.

Maybe Jonny heard Jac sniffling, or maybe he felt her move out of the warm bed. Whatever the reason, as Jac slipped out the bed, Jonny grabbed her hand and gently pulled her back, as if he was scared she would fade into nothing but memories. Jac leaned up to Jonnys face, so close that they were almost touching, and whispered "Shh shh, I'm getting a drink. Sleep" as if he was a child and she was his mother. She kissed his forehead and walked over to the fridge in the kitchen. Doing this, she noticed most of her clothes in a pile of the sofa. She could hear one of Jonnys quotes in her head: HumanaHumanaHumana! Then she thought 'what happened last night?' She looked down at her sleepy self and realised all she was wearing were knickers and a beige strappy top she recently got in the sale of new look.

As she walked back to the bedroom, she remembered Jonny had spilt juice over her when she was explaining how she had endometriatis and what that means. Not a great reaction! remembering this, Jacs eyes started to water and a huge pain kicked in. She let out a little cry and she stumbled over to her bed. Jonny heard this and cuddled her throughout the night, rocking her back and forth, back and forth until finally both were asleep in each others arms.

Jac and Jonny were not Janny- the way it should stay


End file.
